Pale Boy
by fujoshi97
Summary: BTS/Yaoi/BL/Suga-Centric/Secret!Pairing/Uke!Suga Tidak semua yang kau lihat adalah kenyataan. Tidak semua yang tak terlihat adalah kebohongan. Tidak semua yang tersenyum berbahagia. Tidak semua yang menangis menderita. Sudah kau pakai topengmu hari ini?
1. Trailer

Pale Boy

Genre :

Angst, Drama 

Rating :

T/PG

Pairing :

Secret!Pairing

Suga-Centric

Character :

All BTS ' members

Others K-Pop idols as cameo

Warning :

Yaoi/Boys-Love/Slash/Homosexual

Anxiety, depression

Typo '(s)

Disclaimer :

Fan fiksi ini dibuat murni hasil pemikiran dari saya sendiri. Suatu kesamaan cerita, tokoh, tempat serta waktu dalam fan fiksi ini adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Summary :

Tidak semua yang kau lihat adalah kenyataan. Tidak semua yang tak terlihat adalah kebohongan. Tidak semua yang tersenyum berbahagia. Tidak semua yang menangis menderita. Sudahkah kau pakai topengmu hari ini?

Trailer Only.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah _ia_ alami. Tapi, tatapan mata itu tidak akan bisa berbohong."

"Terlalu banyak kabar miring soal _dia,_ aku menjadi tertarik."

"Kau tahu, dari sekian banyak orang yang kukenal. Kau satu-satunya yang berani menolakku di depan umum. Apa kau yakin kau bukan anak baru, ha?"

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Kau seharusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa kau tidak tertawa? Aku pernah melihatmu tertawa sebelumnya. Pemandangan paling indah dalam hidupku."

"Buka topengmu. Kau tidak harus selalu bersembunyi. Kau memiliki _kami_."

 **Author 's Note**

Hallo, Author kembali dengan fan fiksi baru yang mendadak.

Jalan cerita ini memang sedikit berbeda dari fan fiksi- fan fiksi Author sebelumnya.

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal baru bukan?

Fan fiksi ini akan Author lanjutkan bergantung dari respon pembaca. Jika banyak yang sekiranya tertarik maka akan dilanjutkan secepatnya. Namun, jika sebaliknya, mungkin fan fiksi ini akan tetap diupload hanya saja dengan waktu upload yang lebih lambat.

 _So, mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 1

Pale Boy

Genre :

Angst, Drama

Rating :

T/PG

Pairing :

Secret!Pairing

Suga-Centric

Character :

All BTS ' members

Others K-Pop idols as cameo

Warning :

Yaoi/Boys-Love/Slash/Homosexual

Anxiety, depression

Typo '(s)

Disclaimer :

Fan fiksi ini dibuat murni hasil pemikiran dari saya sendiri. Suatu kesamaan cerita, tokoh, tempat serta waktu dalam fan fiksi ini adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Enjoy.

 **Author POV**

Hujan lebat tampak mengguyur kota Seoul sedari pagi buta. Suasana yang seharusnya sangat mendukung untuk bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur, menikmati sejuknya udara hujan, namun tampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kebanyakan orang di Seoul. Justru jalanan di Seoul terlihat semakin padat. Kendaraan dan manusia berlalu lalang dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Di tengah kesibukan yang begitu mencolok, tampak seorang laki-laki muda duduk termenung di kursi ayunan suatu taman. Taman yang kosong mengingat hari masih pagi buta, ditambah dengan hujan yang lebat.

Laki-laki muda itu tampak santai dengan pakaian kaos hitam, ditutupi hoodie hitam serta celana training putih lengkap dengan sepatu converse hitamnya. Jika seseorang perduli untuk melihat kearahnya, mungkin mereka akan berfikir bahwa laki-laki muda ini tengah beristirahat sesudah jogging. Namun, mungkin mereka juga akan berfikir kalau laki-laki muda ini gila. Siapa yang akan jogging ditengah guyuran hujan seperti sekarang ini?

Tapi, siapa perduli? Toh, semua orang sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Di Seoul, seseorang yang sibuk memperdulikan orang lain tidak akan bisa bertahan. Semakin kau egois, maka posisimu akan semakin kuat. Untuk apa memperdulikan orang lain, diri sendiri adalah yang terpenting, bukan?

Laki-laki muda itu masih tampak asik terduduk di kursi ayunan tanpa memperdulikan tubuh dan pakaiannya yang mulai basah. Ia tetap asik menundukkan kepalanya entah apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tampak asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sebuah bunyi langkah kaki perlahan mulai terdengar mendekati laki-laki muda itu. Namun, ia tampak tetap tenang dan enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terus menunduk meski suara langkah kaki itu tampak terus mendekat, mendekat dan mendekat.

Sampai pada akhirnya langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat di depan laki-laki muda itu. Langkah kaki yang juga menghentikan guyuran hujan pada tubuh laki-laki muda itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara lembut namun dengan aksen yang khas menyapa telinga laki-laki muda itu.

Laki-laki muda itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Ia menatap lurus sang penganggu ritual pagi harinya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye terang, berjas serta mengenakan payung putih. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah usiran halus tanpa kata.

Pemuda yang merasa diacuhkan itu pun kembali bersuara, kini dengan volume yang lebih keras.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Laki-laki muda itu tak menghiraukan. Ia tetap terdiam menatap sepatu converse hitamnya. Mereka berdua tetap terdiam, masing-masing pihak menunggu reaksi dari yang lain. Sebelum pemuda itu kembali melayangkan pertanyaan, sebuah suara ponsel diantara mereka memecah keheningan.

Laki-laki muda itu berdiri pelan, lalu merogoh saku celananya. Tanpa melirik pemuda berambut oranye itu, ia hanya mematikan ponselnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan pemuda berambut oranye yang masih terdiam menatap kepergian laki-laki muda itu.

 _ **Seoul International University 9:00 AM**_

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye terang tampak masuk ke kelasnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia melap keringat di dahinya pelan sebelum tersenyum bangga.

 _Aku tidak terlambat pagi ini! Kemajuan!_ Pikirnya antusias. Dengan langkah pelan, ia memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan nafas yang lebih teratur. Bisa ia lihat sudah banyak murid lain di kelas. Hal yang wajar mengingat kelas akan mulai 15 menit lagi. Melihat kursi yang tampak kosong di belakang kelas, ia pun tersenyum lebar. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju kursi itu.

"Eits, aku akan duduk disana." sebelum ia sempat mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ia inginkan, sahutan suara dibelakangnya menghentikannya.

"Hai, Jimin."

Mata pemuda berambut oranye itu membelalak kaget melihat figur yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Taehyung!"

Pemuda berambut oranye—Jimin—berlari kecil menghampiri Taehyung dan langsung memeluknya erat. Taehyung tertawa pelan sebelum membalas pelukan Jimin.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan di Daegu saja? Dan, kau merubah warna rambutmu!" ujar Jimin usai memeluk sahabat karibnya.

Taehyung tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambut Jimin pelan. "Kujelaskan nanti. Sebentar lagi akan bel. Oh ya, apa kau ingin duduk disana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kursi yang hendak diduduki Jimin sebelumnya.

Jimin mengangguk. "Iya, aku kurang suka mata kuliah ini, ada baiknya aku duduk di belakang. Aku bisa gila kalau harus duduk di depan memperhatikan dosen seperti mereka." Jelasnya sambil mengarahkan kepalanya kearah para murid yang duduk di depan kelas.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, ayo."

"Tunggu sebentar, Taehyung. Kursi di bagian belakang sudah penuh. Hanya tinggal satu kursi kosong, aku lebih baik duduk di kursi yang bisa bersampingan denganmu. Bukankah itu lebih asik? Kita bisa mengobrol seharian!"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Tinggal satu ya? Kurasa aku bisa meminta murid itu untuk pindah. Dia kelihatannya lebih cocok di depan kelas." tunjuk Taehyung kearah seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tampak asik dengan buku bacaannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. "Kau tunggulah disini." Dengan langkah santai Taehyung berjalan menuju pemuda berkacamata di belakang kelas. Ia mengetuk meja pemuda itu pelan.

"Hai."

Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap Taehyung bingung. "A-ada ya-yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan terbata.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau lihat temanku disana? Dia ingin duduk di bagian belakang kelas, tapi kursi yang kosong hanya di sampingmu ini. Kosong bukan?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk pelan. Taehyung tersenyum puas sebelum ia menampakkan wajah bingung. "Ah, tapi dia tidak ingin duduk dengan orang asing. Dan, kau tahu sudah tidak ada kursi kosong lagi selain di sampingmu, 'kan?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu kembali mengangguk. "Jadi, Kim Min Jae, apa kau keberatan untuk pindah?"

Minjae menatap Taehyung bingung sekaligus takut, dia hanyalah seorang kutu buku di kampus ini, bagaimana bisa ia tahu namanya. "T-tapi, sudah tidak ada kursi kosong lagi di bagian belakang. D-dan, aku tidak ingin duduk di bagian depan kelas." tolak Minjae dengan raut muka takut bercampur khawatir.

Wajah ramah Taehyung berubah keras seketika. Ia tersenyum pelan sebelum mendekatkan dirinya dengan Minjae, ia menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Minjae.

"Kau tahu Minjae, sudah lama aku ingin sekali mengakrabkan diri denganmu. Aku memang baru saja pindah ke kampus hari ini, tapi aku tahu tentang semua orang di kelas ini. Kau tahu 'Savage'? Geng kampus yang suka membuat masalah di dalam ataupun di luar kampus ini? Dan, kau tahu siapa yang memimpin mereka? Kim. Taehyung. Kau merasa akrab dengan nama itu? Ah, aku lupa kalau kau bahkan belum mengenalku. Aku, Kim Taehyung."

Minjae membelalakan matanya kaget. Dia tidak menyangka Taehyung yang suka dibicarakan itu adalah Taehyung ini. Bukankah seharusnya pemuda itu di Daegu!?

Minjae menatap Taehyung takut, dia begitu kaget melihat wajah ramah Taehyung yang sebelumnya kini seudah tergantikan dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan obrolan Taehyung dan Minjae. Taehyung berbalik pelan sebelum senyuman lebar kembali tercetak di wajahnya.

"Jimin, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menunggu saja?"

Minjae menatap Taehyung kaget. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu merubah ekspresi wajahnya secepat itu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"Tak apa, Taehyung. Lagipula sebentar lagi akan pelajaran akan dimulai, aku rasa eh.." bingung Jimin sembari menatap Minjae.

"Minjae." jawab Minjae yang mengerti maksud Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum pelan. "Kurasa Minjae sudah nyaman dengan kursinya, aku tidak keberatan duduk di depan. Lagipula, kita bisa tetap mengobrol, siapa perduli dengan dosen?"

Taehyung tersenyum pelan menatap Minjae.

"Benarkah begitu?"

Biarpun Taehyung tengah tersenyum, namun Minjae bisa merasakan bagaimana suara Taehyung merendah dan dingin yang berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Jimin menatap Minjae yang terdiam. "Minjae?"

Minjae menggeleng pelan sambil merapikan buku-bukunya. "A-aku tidak keberatan Jimin-ssi. Lagipula, ada baiknya untuk duduk di depan kelas. Sebagai mahasiswa beasiswa aku harus memperhatikan pelajaran. Silahkan duduk."

Sebelum Jimin sempat membalas, Minjae langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju depan kelas.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ck, kau terlalu banyak berfikir. Bukankah lebih baik kita duduk dan menyiapkan buku?" ajak Taehyung sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan menarik Jimin pelan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Jimin hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap meja di depannya. Ia masih merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Minjae. Dia memang tidak mengenal Minjae, mereka baru memulai kelas satu minggu yang lalu. Belum banyak orang yang dikenali Jimin di kampus ataupun di kelas ini. Tapi, ia sering berpapasan dengan Minjae, dan ia merasa senyum serta ekpresi wajah Minjae tadi tampak janggal.

"Jimin?"

"Ah, ya?"

Taehyung menatapnya bingung. "Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum meyakinkan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Taehyung khawatir di hari pertamanya ini.

Sebelum Jimin sempat menjawab, kehadiran dosen menghentikannya.

"Sudah masuk, kurasa kita lanjutkan nanti."

Seorang pria berkisaran usia 30-an tampak berdiri di depan kelas dengan laptop di tangannya. Setelah meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja, ia menghadap kelas sebelum tersenyum pelan.

"Ah, kurasa jumlah yang hadir semakin hari semakin banyak. Aku senang jika kalian mulai sadar pentingnya pelajaran ini, dan tidak membolos."

Sedangkan, para murid hanya bisa tersenyum terbiasa mendengar sambutan dosen mereka.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kalian mungkin sudah menyadari wajah asing di antara kalian. Nah, kau di belakang kelas. Majulah dan kenalkan dirimu."

Jimin menepuk Taehyung pelan.

"Majulah, cepat!"

Taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak suka melakukan perkenalan di depan kelas. Bisakah kulakukakan disini?" pintanya sambil menghadap dosen.

Pria itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan tak tega melihat wajah memelas Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

"Hallo semuanya! Kenalkan, namaku Kim Taehyung."

Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar begitu Taehyung selesai menyebutkan namanya.

" _Taehyung? Omo, jangan-jangan dia Taehyung 'Savage' itu!"_

" _Ya ampun, siapa nama dia?"_

" _Astaga, bukankah ia seharusnya di Daegu?"_

Jimin menatap seisi kelas bingung. Apa? Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu kalau Taehyung berasal dari Daegu? Dan lagi, Savage? Apa itu?

Dosen memukul mejanya keras begitu mendengar keributan kelas.

"Apa-apaan kalian, tidak bisakah kalian menghormati teman kalian yang sedang bicara? Kalian ini sudah dewasa, apa hal seperti itu harus terus diingatkan!?" kesal pria itu. "Lanjutkan."

"Ah, terima kasih! Wah, kelihatannya kalian tahu banyak soal diriku. Aku memang berasal dari Daegu, seharusnya aku pindah kesini di hari pertama. Tapi, karena sesuatu aku harus menundanya sampai hari ini."

Suara bisik-bisik di kelas masih terus terdengar. Sebelum dosen sempat kembali menegur mereka suara Taehyung sudah kembali terdengar.

"Kalian tahu, kepindahanku disini memang sedikit sulit. Sebuah, ah bagaimana mengatakannya. Group? Geng? Ya, kalian pasti tahu siapa yang kumaksud. Mereka ingin bertemu denganku terlebih dahulu. Kurasa mereka geng yang baik, mereka membantu penyusunan surat-surat kepindahanku."

Suara bisik-bisik di kelas mulai mereda.

"Ah, apa Geng ini membuat kalian risih? Aku bisa membantu kalian untuk bicara dengan mereka. Aku sudah terbiasa menghancurkan apapun yang suka ikut campur. Itu sangat mengganggu." lanjutnya dengan wajah dingin.

Ia menatap seisi kelas. Tanpa menunggu lama, para murid langsung mengerti dan menggelengkan kepala mereka cepat.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum lebar. "Ah, aku rasa sekian perkenalanku! Terima kasih!" usainya sambil membungkukkan badan dan kembali duduk.

Dosen hanya bisa terdiam menatap Taehyung. Sebelum ia tersadar kalau ia harus segera kembali mengajar. "Ah, kau sudah selesai? Baiklah, aku rasa urusan Group ataupun Geng yang kau bahas tadi bisa kau diskusikan sendiri dengan teman sekelasmu nanti. Pelajaran kita mulai."

To Be Continue

 **Author's Note**

Hallo!

Author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan menunjukkan ketertarikan pada cerita Author.

Maaf jika chapter pertama ini masih pendek. Seiring berjalannya cerita, setiap chapter akan semakin diperpanjang sesuai dengan konteksnya. Semoga, chapter pertama ini dirasa cukup untuk pembuka.

Terakhir, _mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 2

Pale Boy

Genre :

Angst, Drama

Rating :

T/PG

Pairing :

Secret!Pairing

Suga-Centric

Character :

All BTS ' members

Others K-Pop idols as cameo

Warning :

Yaoi/Boys-Love/Slash/Homosexual

Anxiety, depression

Typo '(s)

Disclaimer :

Fan fiksi ini dibuat murni hasil pemikiran dari saya sendiri. Suatu kesamaan cerita, tokoh, tempat serta waktu dalam fan fiksi ini adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2

 **Jimin POV**

Aku berjalan pelan menuju kantin diiringi Taehyung disampingku. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kepindahan Taehyung. Selain kejadian dengan Minjae sebelumnya, reaksi para murid yang lain begitu mendengar namanya juga janggal. Ditambah dengan tatapan-tatapan dari murid lain sejak tadi.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Jimin, kau melamun lagi. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Taehyung mengejutkan lamunanku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Semencurigakan apapun kejadian hari ini tidak boleh mempengaruhi hubungan pertemananku dengan Taehyung. Bagaimanapun juga hari ini adalah hari pertama Taehyung di Seoul, sebisa mungkin aku harus bisa menemaninya. Ini pasti tidak mudah baginya.

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Taehyung-ah. Aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kenapa kau langsung pergi begitu mendengar bunyi bel? Aku 'kan ingin mengajakmu ke kantin bersama." protesku.

Taehyung tertawa pelan sambil merangkul pundakku pelan. Dasar, kebiasaan yang menyebalkan!

"Maaf, aku ada sedikit urusan mendadak. Maaf ya. Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu makan sebagai permintaan maafku?"

Mataku berbinar begitu mendengar tawaran Taehyung. Makan gratis!? Siapa yang bisa menolaknya!

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Benarkah? Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Dengan ini kuumumkan jika Park Jimin sudah memaafkan Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung tertawa pelan melihat reaksiku sebelum menarikku untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju kantin.

Ah, tidak bisa kupingkiri kalau aku memang sangat merindukan Kim Taehyung.

Unknown POV

Aku memandang gedung menjulang tinggi dihadapanku kini. Seoul International University. Cih. Entah apa yang berbeda dari Universitas ini sampai semua orang ingin menjadi bagian dari universitas ini. Tempat seperti ini hanya berisi orang-orang bertopeng yang bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagian mana dari mereka yang nyata dan bertopeng.

Menjijikkan.

Melepaskan tatapanku dari gedung itu, aku terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Aku merasa lelah biarpun aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku selama 12 jam. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dalam saku jaketku. Ini memang bukan musim dingin, tapi kenapa suhu di sekitarku terasa membekukan seperti ini.

Ha, aku rasa bahkan di luar pun aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kenyamana. Cih, disini memang tidak pernah ada tempat untukku.

Aku tertawa pelan. Bahkan tidak ada sedikit pun aura bahagia dari tawaku. Semuanya terasa palsu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang begitu membenci manusia palsu bertopeng tidak lebih baik dari mereka?

Munafik.

Memutuskan untuk mengisi perutku yang mulai terasa lapar, aku berhenti tepat di sebuah kafe sederhana yang terlihat begitu hangat dari luar.

Entah apakah kafe ini bisa menghangatkanku ketika bahkan cuaca saja menutup diri dariku?

Aku membuka pintu kafe perlahan. Suara bel pintu menyambutku.

Tapi, kenapa kafe ini sangat sepi? Tidak ada seorang pengunjung pun disini. Bahkan aku tidak melihat pemilik ataupun pekerja di kafe ini. Apa yang terjadi?

Aku berjalan masuk pelan menuju meja di ujung kafe. Memang tidak ada siapapun disini, tapi entah kenapa aku begitu menyukai aura kafe disini. Aku menghela nafas. Tidak ada hal yang harus kulakukan kenapa tidak menunggu di kafe ini? Lagipula, baru kali ini aku merasakan aura hangat dari tempat asing dimana seolah-olah aku diterima disini.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?"

Aku memutar tubuhku menatap seorang pria kecil berambut pirang dengan pakaian kasualnya tengah memegang catatan kecil dan sebuah pulpen di tangannya. Dia tampaknya tidak perduli dengan siapa ia berbicara, matanya tetap menatap kearah catatannya.

Aku tetap terdiam. Entah kenapa aku merasa pria ini tidaklah asing.

Tidak mendapat respon, pria kecil itu menaikan kepalanya menghadapku.

Tunggu, dia!?

Author POV

 _Seoul International University, 12:00 a.m_

"Taehyung. Taehyung-ah!"

Taehyung menatap Jimin cepat. "Y-ya?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau melamun sejak tadi. Bahkan, makananmu masih banyak, Taehyung." Jimin menatap Taehyung khawatir. Taehyung bukanlah seseorang yang tahan dengan begitu banyak makanan di hadapannya. Tapi, sampai saat ini Taehyung hanya melamun menatap makanannya hingga 15 menit.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja Jimin. Jangan khawatir, aku hanya sedikit menyesuaikan diri dengan Seoul. Kau tahu 'kan jika ini kali pertamaku berada di Seoul. Aku perlu sedikit penyesuaian." jawab Taehyung dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, aku mengerti. Tak apa Taehyung-ah. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya kepadaku, _okay_? Kau tahu di Seoul ini tidak ada bedanya dengan di Busan, jadi kurasa dalam waktu singkat kau juga pasti akan bisa menyesuaikan diri di Seoul." jelas Jimin dengan senyum lebar berusaha untuk menenangkan Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam menatap Jimin. "Kau tahu Jimin-ah, aku tidak menyangka di dunia seperti ini masih ada manusia seperti kau."

Jimin menatap Taehyung bingung. Apa maksudnya? "Apa maksudmu, Tae? Aku tidak mengerti."

Taehyung hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja."

Jimin menatap Taehyung sebelum kembali fokus pada makanannya. "Kau tahu aku benar-benar terkejut tadi."

Taehyung menatap bingung Jimin sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Apa?"

"Iya, biasanya murid-murid akan seperti kesetanan saat mengantri makanan di kantin. Padahal sampai berapa banyak pun mereka akan tetap mendapat makanan, tapi entah kenapa jika sedang mengantri mereka semua menjadi liar. Maka dari itu, aku biasanya mendapat barisan belakang. Tapi tadi, mereka tampak lebih tenang bahkan mereka mengijinkan kita terlebih dahulu! Luar biasa, bukan?"

Taehyun menghela nafas pelan. "Benarkah? Mereka tidak membiarkanmu mendapat baris depan?" tanyanya.

Jimin terdiam mendengar nada dingin dalam pertanyaan Taehyung. Nada itu, sama persis dengan nada Taehyung ketika di kelas sebelumnya.

"Jimin, jawab aku."

Jimin menatap Taehyung kaget. "A-apa? I-iya, maksudku aku tidak pernah terburu-buru untuk berada di baris depan, jadi tentu saja aku akan berada di posisi belakang. Jadi ini juga bukan kesalahan mereka." Entah kenapa Jimin merasa perlu menjelaskan semua hal itu.

Taehyung terdiam sebelum menatap Jimin lembut. "Begitu? Ah, kurasa ada pengumuman yang harus kubuat."

"A-apa!?"

Taehyung menyisihkan nampan makanannya dan Jimin ke pinggir meja sebelum ia berdiri tepat di atas meja, dengan Jimin yang menatapnya kaget.

Para murid lain yang tengah asik menyantap makanannya menatap Taehyung kaget. Mereka menatap Taehyung dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang terkejut, kaget, ada pula yang tampak takut dan bingung. Melihat hal itu Jimin semakin yakin bahwa Taehyung menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ah, maafkan aku yang menganggu waktu makan siang kalian. Tapi, kalian tidak keberatan untuk mendengarkanku sebentar 'kan?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

Para murid menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau. Berhenti disana. Mau kemana? Tahukah kalau tidak sopan meninggalkan ruangan ketika ada yang ingin bicara." tegur Taehyung dengan wajah dingin.

Murid pria yang tadinya hendak membawa nampan makanannya ke tempat lain langsung berhenti seketika. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Kembali ke tempatmu."

Dengan segera murid itu kembali ke tempatnya. Jimin membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ini bukan Taehyung bocah Daegu yang dia kenal.

"Kudengar temanku, Jiminnie disini selalu kesulitan ketika mengantri makanan di kantin. Ah, kenapa begitu? Bukankah kalian seharusnya bisa tahu siapa yang harus didahulukan dan siapa yang tidak? Tidakkah kalian lihat wajah Jiminnie ini? Kasihan bukan? Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkannya berada di barisan belakang?" oceh Taehyung.

"Tae-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan membuatku malu, ayo turun." pinta Jimin sambil menarik celana Taehyung.

Taehyung tampak tidak mengindahkan pinta Jimin dan tetap meneruskan pengumumannya. "Kalian tahu apa yang paling tidak kusukai di lingkunganku? Ah, bodohnya aku tentu kalian tidak tahu. Bukankah aku anak baru dan bukan 'siapa-siapa' disini? karena itu biar kuberi tahu kalian, aku paling benci melihat orang yang ku perdulikan mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak seharusnya. Kalian tahu, Jimin disini adalah sahabat terbaikku, jadi ini menyedihkan mendengar ceritanya ini. Jadi, bisakah kita bekerja sama disini? Biarkan Jimin mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, maka kita akan baik-baik saja. Atau. Kalian bisa melakukan yang sebaliknya dan mungkin. Iya, mungkin. Kita harus 'bicara' sedikit. Bagaimana?"

Para murid tampak terdiam mendengar akhir pengumuman Taehyung.

Tidak mendapat respon dari para murid membuat Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"YAH APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MULUT. KALIAN MENGERTI TIDAK?"

Jimin terlonjak kaget di kursinya begitu mendengar teriakan Taehyung. Begitu pula dengan murid lain, mereka dengan serempak langsung meneriakan 'ya' setuju kepada keinginan Taehyung.

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa Taehyung tersenyum puas. "Ah, begitu lebih baik. Terima kasih, ah maaf juga menganggu waktu makan kalian, ayo dilanjutkan."

Para murid pun kembali sibuk pada makanannya seraya menghindari tatapan bingung dari Jimin.

Sementara Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan kagetdan terkejut.

 _Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ini bukan Taehyung bocah dari Daegu yang kukenal. Ini bukan Taehyung yang perlu menarik nafas berkali-kali sebelum berbicara di depan umum. Ini bukan Taehyung bocah bodoh di Daegu yang rela menabung lama hanya untuk bertemu denganku di Busan. Ini bukan Taehyung bocah Daegu yang akan menangis saat melihat drama-drama sedih. Ini bukan Taehyung bocah Daegu yang menangis semalaman karena tidak bisa satu sekolah denganku di Busan dan tidak bisa melindungiku._

 _Dia. Siapa dia?_

To Be Continue

 **Author's Note**

Hallo! Saya kembali. Maaf karena ke-update-an fanfiksi Author yang semakin molor. Kuliah menyita waktu Author, selain itu _writer block_ yang menyerang tiba-tiba juga membuat fanfiksi ini semakin molor. Sekali lagi Author minta maaf.

Semoga fanfiksi ini cukup menarik untuk Chapter 2, maaf juga karena chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, karena Author masih belajar dengan genre ini jadi Author rasa Chapter dengan words yang lebih singkat bisa lebih memuaskan pembaca.

Terakhir, _mind to review?_


	4. Chapter 3

Pale Boy

Genre :

Angst, Drama

Rating :

T/PG

Pairing :

Secret!Pairing

Suga-Centric

Character :

All BTS ' members

Others K-Pop idols as cameo

Warning :

Yaoi/Boys-Love/Slash/Homosexual

Anxiety, depression

Typo '(s)

Disclaimer :

Fan fiksi ini dibuat murni hasil pemikiran dari saya sendiri. Suatu kesamaan cerita, tokoh, tempat serta waktu dalam fan fiksi ini adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Unknown POV

"Maaf, kau ingin pesan apa?"

Aku masih terdiam menatap _namja_ dihadapanku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau aku ini mengenal _namja_ ini. Wajahnya itu.. terasa sangat _familiar._

"Yoongi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara lain dari bagian dalam kafe _._

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja Jin." sahutnya, ia kembali menoleh kearahku. "Dengar, aku sudah berusaha untuk sesopan mungkin. Tapi, bisakah kau cepat sedikit dan katakan pesananmu."

Aku terdiam. "Aku ingin _Matcha Latte._ " jawabku singkat.

Ia pun mengangguk pelan. "Tunggulah 10 menit, aku akan mengantarkan pesananmu."

Aku masih terus menatapnya yang melangkah menjauh. Sebenarnya siapa _namja_ itu? Kenapa terasa begitu _familiar_? Bahkan, dari namanya pun aku merasa pernah mendengarnya.

Sebuah getaran ponsel di saku celanaku menghentikan lamunanku soal _namja_ pirang itu.

"Namjoon?" gumamku pelan.

"Ah, hallo?" sahutku pelan.

" **Kau dimana, Hoseok-** _ **ah?**_ **"**

"Aku ada di kafe dekat _Seoul International University_. Ada apa?"

" _ **Seoul International University?**_ **Kukira kau benci tempat itu? Apa yang kau lakukan berkeliaran di sana."**

"Aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa rupa neraka yang harus kuhadapi hingga 4 tahun mendatang."

Tawa Namjoon dapat terdengar dari sambungan telepon membuatku secara alami ikut tertawa. Tawa Namjoon memang selalu menular.

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku?"

" **Ah, aku baru mendapat pesan singkat dari Zico. Ia bilang malam ini akan ada penampilan dari salah satu** _ **rapper**_ **yang baru ia kenal.** _ **Namja**_ **baru itu akan tampil malam ini, ia mengajakku dan kau untuk turut hadir malam ini. Meramaikan, katanya."**

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung. _Rapper_ baru katanya? Tumben sekali.

"Aku akan hadir. Pukul berapa?"

" **Pukul 10 malam ini. Pastikan kau hadir, mereka juga ingin memamerkan** _ **dance**_ **barumu pada anak baru ini."**

"Aku mengerti, sampai nanti."

Aku langsung memutuskan panggilanku begitu melihat _namja_ pucat dan pirang itu mendekat dengan membawa pesananku.

"Ini pesananmu. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu panggil saja aku, Yoongi." jelasnya sambil menunjuk _name-tag_ kecil yang terjepit pada seragamnya.

Aku mengangguk singkat. Ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkanku setelah menunduk pelan.

Aku kembali menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Kenapa aku masih belum bisa menyingkirkan perasaan kalau aku ini pernah melihatnya. Tapi, kapan dan dimana?

Aku menyeruput minuman di hadapanku pelan.

Ah. Ternyata selain memiliki _aura_ yang begitu nyaman, rasa minuman mereka pun tidak buruk. Kurasa kafeini akan menjadi tempat kesukaanku selanjutnya.

Author POV

Seorang _namja_ berambut hitam kelam tampak menatap kertas kecil ditangannya dengan wajah kusut.

"Sepintar apapun aku, membaca _map_ adalah kelemahanku." gumam _namja_ itu. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Namja_ berambut hitam kelam itu berbalik kaget. "K-kau siapa?"

Jimin tertawa pelan melihat reaksi namja di hadapannya, sementara Taehyung hanya menatap _namja_ itu datar.

"Aku Jimin. Dan ini, sahabatku. Taehyung. Aku melihat kau sedikit kesulitan dengan _map-_ mu itu, jadi kupikir aku dan sahabatku bisa membantumu."

"Jeongkook."

"Apa?" sahut Jimin bingung.

"Jimin-ie, itu namanya Jeongkook. Kau murid baru?" potong Taehyung.

Jeongkook mengangguk pelan. "Iya, begitulah."

Jimin menatap Jeongkook bingung. "Aku tahu kau terlihat tinggi, dan bahkan tubuhmu benar-benar dewasa. Tapi.."

"Wajahku?" tebak Jeongkook.

"Iya! Wajahmu terlihat sangat muda. Terlalu muda untuk berada pada tingkatan mahasiswa seperti ini. Kupikir kau seharusnya masih SMA."

Jeongkook tertawa ringan. "Semua orang juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi, kupastikan aku sudah cukup usia untuk kuliah."

Jimin mengangguk polos. "Baiklah! Ngomong-ngomong, coba kau perlihatkan _map-_ mu. Siapa tahu, aku dan Taehyung bisa membantu."

Jeongkook tersenyum pelan sebelum menyerahkan kertas kecil di tangannya kepada Jimin.

Jimin meraihnya pelan sebelum mempelajari _map_ itu beberapa detik. "Ah, ini mudah! Kebetulan kita bertiga ini satu jurusan. _Vocal-dance._ "

Jeongkook menatap senang kearah Jimin dan Taehyung. "Benarkah? Syukurlah. Bisakah kalian menunjukkan kelasku? Aku tak ingin terlambat."

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan senyum lebar khasnya. "Tentu saja! Kebetulan aku dan Jimin sudah tidak ada kelas setelah ini. Ayo!"

Jimin menarik tangan Jeongkook pelan. "Ayo."

"Hentikan itu."

Jimin dan Jeongkook menoleh menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Taehyung-ah?" tanya Jimin bingung. Taehyung tak menanggapi dan hanya menatap tajam kearah genggaman tangan Jimin dan Jeongkook.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Jimin." perintah Taehyung dingin sambil menatap Jeongkook datar.

Secara reflex Jeongkook langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Jimin juga melangkah mundur beberapa langkah dari Jimin. Taehyung langsung berjalan cepat kearah Jimin, menggenggam tangan Jimin dan menariknya menjauh.

"Kau bisa menunjukkannya arah tanpa perlu menggandengnya, 'kan?" ujar Taehyung menatap tajam kearah Jimin.

"A-apa? Tapi—"

Tanpa mendengar alasan Jimin, Taehyung sudah kembali menoleh kearah Jeongkook. "Dan, kau. Ikuti saja kami." Setelahnya ia langsung mengambil _map_ kecil dari tangan Jimin dan mulai mengikuti arahan _map_ itu.

"Ah, aku juga tahu kelas ini. Ayo!" seru Taehyung tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Jimin.

Jeongkook mengikuti Taehyung dan Jimin dengan wajah datar, sebelum menyeringai pelan.

 _Ah, jadi ini Jimin yang dibicarakan itu? Kim Taehyung, kau bisa lengah juga._

Jin POV

Aku tengah sibuk bersiap untuk menutup kafe ketika suara gaduh terdengar dari dapur.

"Yoongi?"

Aku melangkah cepat menuju dapur.

"A-astaga, Yoongi! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yoongi tengah terduduk di dapur dengan pecahan gelas di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya gemetar pelan, ia memegang kepalanya keras dengan tangan terkepal yang juga gemetaran.

Aku berjalan kearahnya dengan menghindari pecahan gelas di sekitar kami. Aku menarik Yoongi pelan, membenamkan wajahnya kepelukanku. Aku meraih tangannya yang masih terkepal perlahan.

"Yoongi, tenanglah. Aku disini. Kau baik-baik saja. Tak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Aku disini."

Aku mengelus kepalan tangannya pelan, mencoba menenangkannya. Perlahan, aku bisa merasakan Yoongi mulai tenang. Tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar, tangannya juga tidak lagi mengepal hingga memutih.

Setelah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, aku cukup tahu bahwa pertanyaan khawatir dariku tidak akan membantunya. Maka aku melepaskan pelukanku pelan, berjalan pelan kearah meja kecil di dapur kami. Aku mengambil segelas air hangat dan kembali duduk di samping Yoongi dengan tetap menghindari pecahan gelas.

"Minumlah. Ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Yoongi mengambil gelas yang kutawarkan dan mulai meminumnya pelan. Aku tersenyum pelan.

"Maaf sudah memecahkan gelas kesayanganmu, Jin- _hyung._ "

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar nada datar dari Yoongi. Seperti apapun Yoongi, dia akan selalu memperdengarkan nada datar. Entah apakah itu menjadi suatu yang _positive_ atau _negative._

"Jangan berlebihan, Yoongi. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal, ha? Itu hanya sebuah gelas."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan sembari tetap tertunduk menatap pecahan gelas di sekitarnya. Aku bangkit pelan tanpa memandang Yoongi yang menatapku bingung.

Aku berjalan ke pinggir ruangan dan mengambil sapu kecil disana.

"Jin- _hyung._ Aku akan membersihkannya."

Sebelum ia sempat bangkit, aku langsung menahannya pelan. "Dengar Yoongi, ada acara yang harus kau hadiri malam ini, 'kan? Pergilah. Biar aku yang mengurus dan menutup kafe _,_ ' _kay_?"

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan. "Terima kasih, Jin- _hyung._ Aku pergi dulu." Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum meletakkan gelas kosongnya ke wastafel, lalu berlalu lewat pintu belakang dapur.

Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa Yoongi tetap pergi ke tempat itu jika ia harus menghadapi hal ini setiap mengingat tempat itu.

Apapun yang kulakukan, Yoongi tetap tidak bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Entah apa lagi yang harus kulakukan.

"Sudahlah, Jin. Tidak semua hal bisa kau atur, _just let it go._ "

Hoseok POV

"Ck, kenapa Namjoon itu tidak sabaran sekali, ha?" dumelku kesal. Namjoon sudah berkali-kali menghubungiku padahal aku sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat kalau aku itu pasti akan hadir.

" **Yah! Hoseok-ah, kau dimana? Kenapa masih belum sampai juga?"**

"Yah, jangan berisik dan meneleponku terus, Namjoon. Dengar, kupastikan aku tiba disana 15 menit lagi, jadi berhentilah meneleponku, ' _kay?_ Sampai nanti."

Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon kami. Apa dia sudah lupa bagaimana sulitnya keluar dari rumah ini? Aish, menyebalkan.

Aku kembali menunduk di dalam semak-semak ketika mendengar suara bisik-bisik.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"A-apa? Apa ada hantu?"

Aish, penjaga sialan itu lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan disini.

Aku menarik nafas pelan. "Meow~"

Sebuah sinar senter mencolok datang kearahku. Aku menunduk semakin dalam.

"Kurasa itu hanya kucing."

"Benarkah? Rumah semewah ini bisa dimasuki kucing juga?"

"Mana kutahu, sudahlah kita sudah mengecek daerah ini berkali-kali. Ada baiknya kita mengecek daerah lain."

"Kau benar. Lagipula aku yakin tuan muda Jung tidak akan berulah lagi. Bukankah ia sudah akan mulai belajar di Universitas ternama itu?"

"Kurasa begitu. Baiklah ayo!"

Cih, dasar bodoh. Neraka palsu itu tidak akan bisa menghalangiku.

Aku berjalan pelan kearah pagar depan. Aku memilih hari yang tepat, mereka melupakan pagar ini. Padahal aku selalu saja kabur lewat pagar ini. Bodoh. Aku mengangkat bahu cuek, mengeluarkan kunci kecil di sakuku dan melenggang keluar.

 _Chainless Blood Underground Club_

Aku berjalan cepat masuk kedalam _club._ "Yah, Hoseok-ah!"

Aku menengok dan menemukan Namjoon berjalan cepat kearahku. "Kau sampai juga."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang aku akan datang."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku 'kan juga tahu bagaimana pengawasan dirumahmu. Apalagi besok hari pertamamu ke kampus 'kan, mahasiswa." goda Namjoon.

"Memang benar, tapi tetap saja pengawas itu terlalu bodoh untukku." jawabku cuek. "Oh ya, ayo kita masuk. Aku benar-benar perlu minuman sebelum bisa menilai anak baru itu."

Namjoon mengangguk semangat. "Aku dengar hari ini _Bartender_ kita akan mentraktir kita semua! Percobaan racikan minuman baru!"

Aku tertawa lebar mendengar cerita Namjoon yang selalu semangat soal gratisan.

Aku menatap sekeliling _club._ Sudah lama juga aku tidak berkunjung kesini. Memang tidak banyak yang bisa berubah dalam waktu sebulan, tapi tetap saja ini adalah tempat perkumpulanku. Tidak kesini selama sebulan terasa terlalu lama.

"Hoseok, Namjoon!"

Aku dan Namjoon menoleh begitu mendengar suara Zico.

"Yo, Zico! Apa kabar?" seruku begitu melihat Zico yang datang menghampiri kami.

"Yo! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu!" jawabnya sambil merangkulku dan Namjoon. "Aku malah jadi melihat bocah ini terus." keluhnya.

"Hei!" protes Namjoon.

Aku tertawa melihat interaksi mereka, selalu menarik. "Sudah hampir sebulan aku tidak kesini. Kau tahu sendiri banyak yang harus kuurus."

"Tentu saja, tuan muda. Maafkan kelancangan kami." goda Zico.

"Sialan kau!" kesalku sambil meninjunya pelan yang hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa darinya dan Namjoon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar aka nada penampilan dari _Rapper_ baru? Tumben sekali." tanyaku pada Zico yang mulai memesan minuman untuk kami.

"Kalian ingin yang seperti biasa 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku dan Namjoon mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, tunggulah disini. Setelah itu baru kita bicara."

Aku menatap Zico aneh.

"Kenapa dia mengacuhkanku seperti itu?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahu cuek. "Kau tahu 'kan Zico selalu perlu minuman sebelum membicarakan soal _Rap._ "

"Aku hanya menanyakan anak baru itu, bukan soal _Rap_."

"Biarkanlah, lagipula kau bilang sendiri kalau kau perlu minuman 'kan? Nikmati saja."

Aku mengangguk datar. Baiklah, kurasa taka da salahnya menunggu sebentar. Aish, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan _namja_ yang dibicarakan oleh Zico itu. Zico adalah tipe pemilih, sudah lama ia tidak lagi membiarkan sembarang _Rapper_ untuk tampil disini. _Namja_ baru itu pastilah benar-benar berbakat.

Aku menatap sekeliling menyibukan diri sambil menunggu Zico ketika mataku menangkap silhouette dengan rambut pirang dari ekor mataku.

Tunggu! _Namja_ itu!

Aku bangkit dari kursiku hendak mengejar _namja_ itu.

"Hoseok-ah!Kau mau kemana?"

Zico. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merasa melihat seseorang yang kukenal tadi. Aku baru saja ingin menyusulnya."

"Benarkah? Siapa?" sambung Namjoon.

"Entahlah. Lupakan saja."

Zico dan Namjoon menatapku aneh. Biarlah, lagipula bagaimana aku menjelaskan _namja_ ini kalau aku sendiri masih belum bisa mengingat siapa _namja_ ini.

"Baiklah. Ini minuman kalian."

Aku mengambil minuman yang ditawarkan Zico dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Entah kenapa aku jadi _stress_ sekarang.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Tak ada, aku hanya _stress_. Kapan _namja_ baru itu tampil?" tanyaku pada Zico.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke belakang panggung dan mengeceknya? Dia seharusnya sudah disini 'kan?" tanya Namjoon memastikan.

Zico mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa begitu. Baiklah, ikuti aku."

Yoongi POV

Aku menatap ponsel di tanganku. Cih, kau bocah sialan, ini semua karenamu.

Sekarang, aku bisa apa?

" _Sorry_ , ada orang?"

Aku langsung mematikan ponselku dan kembali menyimpannya di sakuku begitu mendengar suara dari belakang pintu.

Aku berjalan dan membuka pintu pelan.

"Ah! Kau sudah disini!"

Zico. Apa maunya?

"Kau perlu sesuatu? Aku harus tampil 10 menit lagi."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku ingin memperkenalkan kedua temanku. Mereka juga akan menjadi juri yang memutuskan apa kau berhak gabung dalam _team_ kami."

Aku pun melebarkan pintu masuk sebagai isyarat jika aku tidak keberatan.

"Ayo!" ajak Zico.

"Kau!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku mendengar seorang _namja_ berteriak kearahku.

Dia.. _namja_ yang berkunjung tadi siang ke kafe Jin- _hyung_ 'kan?

"Yah! Hoseok, kau kenapa?" tanya _namja_ lain berambut hijau.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengenal _namja_ ini." sahutnya.

Aku kembali mendudukkan diriku acuh.

"Kau mengenalnya, Suga?" tanya Zico.

Aku menggeleng pelan tanpa menatap mereka bertiga. Aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakuku dan kembali mengingat lirik yang akan kutampilkan malam ini.

"Apa kau salah orang, Hoseok? Dia bilang dia tidak mengenalmu."

"Jangan berisik, Namjoon. Yah! Kau tidak jadi mengenalkan kami Zico?"

"Ah, aku lupa! Suga, bisa kau kesini sebentar."

Aku menatap mereka datar.

"Mereka yang ingin mengenalku 'kan? Maka mereka bisa menghampiriku." jawabku singkat.

Aku tidak akan sudi disuruh-suruh oleh mereka. Zico hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat responku. Baguslah kalau dia sudah terbiasa.

"Kau. Untuk ukuran namja kecil sepertimu, berani juga kau bicara seperti itu, ha?"

Aku tetap fokus pada kertasku tanpa menggubris mereka.

"Tenanglah, Namjoon. Ayo."

Aku tetap menatap secarik kertas di tanganku sampai uluran tangan menghalangi pandanganku.

"Hai, aku Hoseok. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Suga."

Aku menatap datar _namja_ dihadapanku. Jadi, dia cukup perduli untuk tidak menyebarkan nama asliku. Baiklah.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menyambut uluran tangannya. Aku tidak perlu basa basi itu.

"Cih, Zico! Apa kita perlu _namja_ sombong seperti ini dalam _team_ kita! Aish, aku tidak tahan!" kesal _namja_ berambut hijau sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menatapku tajam.

Aku berbalik menatapnya datar.

" _Rapper_ macam apa yang mengeluh setiap saat sepertimu. Kau berisik."

"Kau—"

Zico menahan _namja_ berambut hijau itu. "Yah, sabarlah Namjoon. Dengar, ini Namjoon." Ujar Zico yang masih berniat mengenalkanku pada _namja_ , siapa? Namjoon.

"Terserah." sahutku tak perduli.

Hoseok menatapku aneh. "Kau tahu, kami akan membiarkanmu bersiap. Zico, Namjoon ada baiknya kita menunggu di luar saja."

Ia berbalik menatapku dan melambai pelan. " _Good luck._ "

Aku menatap mereka bertiga datar sampai pintu tertutup.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. "Apa-apaan Zico. Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin tampil dan mempertontonkan _Rap-_ ku. Aku tidak perlu dikenalkan pada pemakai topeng seperti mereka."

Dering ponsel di sakuku menghentikan gumamanku.

"Jin- _hyung?_ "

" **Yoongi!"**

"Ada apa, Jin- _hyung?"_

" **Apa kau masih di** _ **club**_ **itu?"**

"Iya, aku bahkan belum tampil _hyung._ "

" **Benarkah? Ah, bisa kau berikan alamatnya? Aku akan pergi dan menontonmu!"**

Jin- _hyung_ akan kesini? Tidak bisa. Tempat seperti ini tidak cocok untuk dia.

"Maaf, _hyung._ Mungkin lain kali. Sekarang sudah giliranku. Sampai nanti."

" **Yah! Yoongi—"**

Aku memutuskan telepon kami. Maaf, Jin- _hyung._ Tapi tempatmu bukanlah disini.

"Suga? Bersiaplah, sekarang giliranmu."

Aku mengangguk.

Yoongi sudah tidak ada, sekarang aku adalah Suga. Iya, Suga.

To be continue

 **Author 's Note**

Hallo. Senangnya sudah liburan jadi saya bisa lebih sering _update_ setiap fanfiksi _Author_!

Semoga kelanjutan fanfiksi ini semakin menarik dan bisa memuaskan para pembaca.

Terima kasih juga bagi pembaca yang sudah membaca, mereview ataupun memberikan _favorite_ dan _follow_ -nya. Saya sangat menghargai itu, itu semua memberikan saya semangat dan motivasi untuk terus melanjutkan setiap fanfiksi _Author_.

Semoga _Chapter_ ini bisa lebih baik lagi, dan semoga para pembaca menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan _review_ agar _Author_ bisa terus berkembang. Dan, semoga pertanyaan para _reviewer_ terjawab di _Chapter_ ini.

Terima kasih!

Terakhir, _mind to review?_


	5. Chapter 5

Pale Boy

Genre :

Angst, Drama

Rating :

T/PG

Pairing :

Secret!Pairing

Suga-Centric

Character :

All BTS ' members

Others K-Pop idols as cameo

Warning :

Yaoi/Boys-Love/Slash/Homosexual

Anxiety, depression

Typo '(s)

Disclaimer :

Fan fiksi ini dibuat murni hasil pemikiran dari saya sendiri. Suatu kesamaan cerita, tokoh, tempat serta waktu dalam fan fiksi ini adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4

 **Author POV**

Yoongi menarik nafas dalam.

Hirup.

Lepaskan.

Hirup.

Lepaskan.

"Kau adalah Suga. _Namja_ dari Daegu, Suga." gumamnya.

Suara tepukan serta teriakan dari para penonton mulai terdengar seiring dengan teriakan Zico yang memanggil namanya.

" _Lets make some noise! Give it up for Suga!_ "

Para penonton pun terdiam ketika melihat seorang pria berukuran kecil dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya mulai naik keatas panggung.

Yoongi bisa mendengar bisik-bisik meremehkan dari penonton di barisan depan.

" _Orang ini pilihan Zico?"_

" _Apa dia tidak salah pilih? Lihat saja penampilannya? Ia bahkan terlihat seperti idol-idol banci di luar sana. Dia tidak pantas disini."_

" _Mana ada rapper seperti dia. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti perempuan!"_

Yoongi menulikan pendengarannya dari olok-olok yang bisa ia dengar.

 _Siapa perduli soal olok-olok itu, aku, Suga tidak perlu pendapat mereka._ Ia mulai memejamkan mata.

Suara _beat_ mulai terdengar, ia pun menundukkan kepala dalam, menarik nafas panjang dan menyatukan diri dengan musik.

(Bagian _rap_ dari Suga disampaikan dalam bahasa Korea di fanfiksi ini, hanya untuk memudahkan pembaca maka saya memilih lirik _rap_ dalam bahasa Inggris. _Rap_ ini diambil dari _rap_ yang dibawakan oleh G-Eazy – Me, Myself and I.)

 _ **As far as I can see, I just need privacy**_

 _ **Plus a whole lot of tree, fuck all this modesty**_

 _ **I just need space to do me**_

 _ **Get a world that they're tryna see**_

 _ **Cause this hunger is driving me, yeah**_

Menghiraukan sorakan yang mulai terdengar dari penonton, Suga mulai menyatu dengan _rap_ yang ia bawakan, ia merasa seolah-olah ia tengah sendirian menyampaikan setiap beban yang ia rasakan di pundaknya.

 _ **I just need to be alone**_

 _ **I just need to be at home**_

 _ **Understand what I'm speaking on**_

 _ **If time is money, I need a loan**_

 _ **But regardless I'll always keep keepin' on**_

 _ **Fuck fake friends, we don't take L's**_

 _ **We just make M's**_

 _ **While y'all follow, I just make trends**_

 _ **I'm right back to work when that break ends**_

 _ **Yeah, and I don't like talking to strangers**_

 _ **So get the fuck off me I'm anxious**_

 _ **I'm tryna be cool but I may just go ape**_

 _ **Shit Say fuck y'all to y'all faces**_

"Wah, aku mungkin tidak suka kepribadian bocah itu. Tapi tak bisa kupingkiri dia punya _skill_ , apalagi _his rhyme, man_." puji Namjoon sambil terus menatap Suga dari kursi jurinya.

" _See_? Aku tidak salah pilih 'kan? Penampilannya mungkin sedikit menutupi kemampuan emas yang ia punya." bangga Zico. Namjoon hanya mengangguk menyetujui pilihan Zico, pria itu memang tidak pernah salah pilih.

Sementara, Namjoon dan Zico sibuk membicarakan kemampuan Suga, Hoseok hanya bisa menatap Suga _intense_ dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Lonely nights I laid awake**_

 _ **Pray to Lord, my soul to take**_

 _ **My heart's become too cold to break**_

 _ **Know I'm great**_

 _ **But I'm broke as hell**_

 _ **Having dreams that I'm folding cake**_

 _ **All my life I've been told to wait**_

 _ **But I'mma get it now, yeah it's no debate yeah**_

Suga menyelesaikan _rap-_ nya disambut sorakan meriah dari penonton. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

Ia berjongkok pelan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan penonton yang mengoloknya sebelumnya.

"Sebelum kau membuka mulutmu untuk menghinaku. Lebih baik kau membeli sebuat cermin dan lihat penampilanmu sendiri, manusia _judge mental_ sepertimu apa tidak salah tempat? Selama kau sibuk menghinaku, aku sibuk membuat mereka memujaku. Jadi, siapa yang tidak pantas disini?"

Tiga pria di hadapannya menatap Suga dengan mata terbelalak.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari mereka, Suga bangkit berdiri dan turun dari panggung masih dengan sorakan meriah dari penonton.

" _Shit, those guys got burn._ " komentar Namjoon sambil menahan tawa.

" _Well_ , itu salah mereka. Baiklah, sudah saatnya kita keatas panggung sekarang."

Zico kembali naik keatas panggung kini dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon di belakangnya.

Teriakan penonton semakin meriah begitu melihat Hoseok dan Namjoon, yang lebih dikenal sebagai J-hope dan Rap Monster yang memang sudah terkenal di _club_ ini.

" _What's up, guys!_ " sapa Zico yang langsung disambut teriakan meriah penonton.

" _Make some noise!_ " tambah Rap Monster.

"Jadi bagaimana penampilan dari semua peserta tadi?"

Berbagai macam teriakan terdengar dari penonton yang hanya disambut oleh tawa dari J-hope, Zico, dan Rap Monster.

" _Okay_ , seperti yang kalian tahu kami hanya menerima satu orang dalam _Team_ utama kami di _Chainless Blood_ _Underground Club_ ini. Setelah melihat semua penampilan tadi, _well_ tidak semua memenuhi kriteria kami. Beruntunglah ada satu peserta yang kami terima."

J-hope mengumumkan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

" _Okay_ , sebagai ketua, kuumumkan member baru kami. SUGA!" teriak Zico yang langsung disambut teriakan dari penonton.

Suga yang memang masih berdiri disamping panggung pun mengangguk pelan dan naik keatas panggung dengan wajah datar.

" _Congrats, man!_ " sambut Rap Monster yang sudah melupakan kekesalannya pada sikap Suga sebelumnya.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Suga, Rap Monster menyerahkan _hoodie_ yang bertuliskan _Chainless Blood BTS_ pada bagian belakang sebagai pertanda bahwa Suga adalah resmi anggota baru _Team_ utama mereka.

Tanpa menunggu, Suga langsung melepaskan _hoodie_ yang tengah ia pakai dan menukarnya dengan _hoodie_ pemberian Rap Monster.

" _Give it up for our Chainless Blood BTS's new member, Suga!_ "

—

Jin menatap ponselnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aish, kenapa dengan Yoongi? Aku ini sudah dewasa, aku tentu pantas untuk berada di _Club_ manapun." gerutunya sambil tetap menatap ponselnya.

Merasa tak ada gunanya memaksa Yoongi, ia pun mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Yoongi.

 _ **To : YoongYoong**_

 _ **From : Jin-ie**_

 _ **Kau menyebalkan memutuskan panggilanku secara sepihak! Awas saja kau!**_

 _ **Ah, good luck juga untuk penampilanmu. Fighting!**_

 _ **Jangan lupa untuk berhati-hati saat kau pulang nanti, juga jangan lupa makan malam dan beristirahat.**_

Ia tersenyum tipis membaca pesan singkatnya. "Aku percaya padamu, Min Yoongi." Bisiknya pelan.

Ia pun mengemas barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan kafe-nya menuju apartemennya.

—

"Jimin. Bisa kau buka pintu kamarmu?"

"Taehyung? Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau menyelinap ke gedung _dorm_ -ku." curiga Jimin.

"Sudahlah chim-chim, buka saja dulu pintu kamarmu. Apa kau ingin aku ketahuan?" pinta Taehyung.

Dengan terburu-buru dan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya, Jimin berjalan cepat membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Taehyung!" seru Jimin tertahan.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis sambil mematikan ponsel di tangannya. Ia pun berjalan masuk ke kamar Jimin dan langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Taehyung yang masih belum berubah.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung yang masih asik bergelung di tempat tidur Jimin.

"Taetae." panggil Jimin pelan.

"Hm." sahut Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kau seharusnya beristirahat di _dorm-_ mu sendiri. Besok kita masih ada jadwal, kau seharusnya mempersiapkan diri 'kan?"

"Aku tak suka _dorm-_ ku itu, Jimin."

Jimin menatap Taehyung bingung. "Kenapa? Setiap _dorm_ 'kan sama saja, Tae."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak sama. Tidak ada kau disana."

Jimin tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Ia mengelus kepala Taehyung pelan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Tae? Jangan berlebihan begitu. Besok dan seterusnya kita 'kan akan bertemu terus. Tidak penting soal _dorm._ " jelas Jimin mencoba menghibur Taehyung.

Taehyung tetap bersikeras menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak sama, Jimin. Aku ingin satu _dorm_ dan satu kamar denganmu."

Jimin kembali tertawa. "Aish, hal seperti itu tidak bisa dipaksakan Tae."

"Kau sendiri. Kenapa kau sendirian di kamar ini? Kemana teman sekamarmu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

"Entahlah, terakhir kali mereka bilang aku akan mendapatkan teman sekamar baru. Jika aku tidak salah, orang itu akan mulai datang dan berkemas esok."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti sambil tetap menatap nanar bagian kosong di kamar Jimin.

"Tae." gumam Jimin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung.

"Iya?" sahut _namja_ itu namun masih tetap menatap bagian kosong itu.

"Kau—kau tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk menjadi teman sekamarku 'kan?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin kaget. "Apa maksudmu, Chim?"

Jimin tertunduk diam. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu, Tae. Kau—bersikap aneh. Apalagi di kelas tadi, juga dengan Jungkook."

Taehyung terdiam.

"Dan juga.. Kenapa semua orang menghubungkanmu dengan geng seperti _Savage,_ Tae? Apapun geng itu, kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan mereka 'kan? Jawab aku Tae!"

Taehyung tetap terdiam.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan, Jimin." jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

Jimin menatap Taehyung kecewa.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak mengerti, Tae? Bahkan kejadian di kantin—"

"Jangan perdulikan omongan mereka, Jimin. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan geng apapun itu. Tenanglah."

Jimin terdiam, ia tahu ia seharusnya percaya pada perkataan Taehyung. Bukankah Taehyung adalah sahabatnya?

Tapi, entah kenapa ada perasaan mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa Taehyung menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Entah apapun itu.

"Jimin, kau percaya padaku 'kan?" bisik Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Iya, tentu Tae." jawab Jimin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

—

Yoongi berjalan pelan dengan _headphone_ terpasang di telinganya.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi membuka sebelah _headphone_ -nya merasakan seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Yoongi!" teriak orang itu lagi.

Yoongi berbalik pelan. Ia terdiam menunggu _namja_ yang memanggilnya mendekat.

"Kau—kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali!" ujar Hoseok dengan terengah-engah.

Yoongi hanya menatap Hoseok datar.

"Apa kau selalu memasang wajah datar seperti itu dimanapun kau berada?"

"Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi langsung. Ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini, dia ingin segera sampai ke apartemennya dan beristirahat.

Hoseok menggeleng. "Tak ada. Hanya kebetulan aku juga sejalan denganmu. Bukankah ada baiknya kalau kita pulang bersama? Akan membosankan pulang sendirian."

Yoongi menatap Hoseok bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kita sejalan? Kau bahkan tidak tahu letak apartemenku. Cobalah belajar untuk berbohong lebih baik lagi, baru bicara denganku."

Yoongi menghiraukan Hoseok, kembali memasang _headphone-_ nya dan berjalan meninggalkan _namja_ itu yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" seru Hoseok sambil mengejar Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok malas. "Apa lagi? Ini sudah larut. Aku ingin istirahat."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Aku tahu, pulanglah. Aku hanya ingin mengikutimu saja. Berjalanlah dan abaikan saja aku."

Yoongi menatap Hoseok bingung sebelum mengangkat bahu cuek.

Ia menyalakan musik dari ponselnya dan berjalan menuju apartemennya seolah tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya.

 _Apartemen Yoongi_

"Ah, jadi disini apartemenmu? Aku kenal seseorang yang tinggal di dekat sini. Mungkin juga kau mengenalnya. Kau kenal—"

Tanpa menghiraukan Hoseok, Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Wow, sopan sekali dia." gerutu Hoseok.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia melihat jam di tangannya sebelum kembali menghela nafas.

"Sudah subuh seperti ini, kurasa bahkan ia juga sudah tidur. Ada baiknya aku berkunjung lain kali saja."

Ia baru saja akan berbalik meninggalkan apartemen Yoongi saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hoseok?"

—

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini, di Seoul. Dan, di jam-jam seperti ini pula? Sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung?"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar.

"Ingin menikmati waktu bebasku sebisa mungkin, Jin- _hyung._ Kau sendiri? Yang kutahu pada jam-jam begini, kau harusnya tidur di kamarmu, _princess._ "

Jin menatap Hoseok jengkel.

"Yah! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Kau masih sama saja, _hyung._ Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa kau masih di luar apartemenmu jam-jam begini?"

Jin menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku. Kau tahu, semester terakhir 'kan? Semua seperti ditekan menjadi satu. Aku bisa gila! Ditambah lagi dengan mengurus kafe."

Hoseok menatap Jin iba.

"Bersemangatlah, _hyung._ Setelah kau lulus kuliah nanti, semua perjuanganmu ini tidak akan sia-sia. Ah! Ngomong-ngomong soal kafe, sampai sekarang kau masih belum mengenalkan tempat itu padaku? Kita kan sudah kenal sejak SMA _hyung!"_ protes Hoseok.

"Maafkan aku Hoseok. Aku hampir lupa. Apalagi kita sempat berpisah cukup lama. Aku saja tidak tahu kalau kau tengah di Seoul saat ini."

"Jangan bahas soal itu, _hyung._ Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya."

Jin menggenggam tangan Hoseok, mencoba menghibur _namja_ itu.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya jika kau belum siap."

Hoseok tersenyum lega.

"Aku pasti akan menceritakan semuanya, _hyung._ Pasti."

Jin tersenyum tipis. "Oh ya, apa maksudmu dengan 'waktu bebas'? Kau manusia paling senggang yang pernah kutemui."

Hoseok terdiam.

"Aku akan mulai kuliah besok, _hyung._ "

Jin menatap Hoseok kaget. "A-apa? Tapi, bukankah kau tidak ingin kuliah?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Tentu, aku tidak suka kuliah. Aku hanya ingin membuat musik dan melakukan _dance, hyung._ "

Jin menatap Hoseok iba. "Orangtuamu?" tebaknya.

Hoseok mengangguk tanpa kata.

Jin mengelus kepala Hoseok pelan.

"Andai aku bisa merubah mereka."

Hoseok tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, cukup dengan melodrama kita, _hyung._ Jadi~ Tak ingin bertanya soal Namjoon?"

Jin menatap Hoseok dengan wajah memerah.

"Y-yah!"

 **Jungkook POV**

"Kau berhasil menemui Taehyung?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tetap menatap berkas-berkas di tanganku.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia curiga?"

Aku terkekeh. "Tentu tidak. Kau meremehkan kemampuanku? Ditambah lagi dengan _namja_ bernama Jimin itu, dia sangat polos."

"Begitu. Baguslah."

Aku terdiam menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menghancurkan _namja_ ini? Kita 'kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan _Savage_ itu." tanyaku.

Ia selalu memberiku tugas tapi ia sendiri tidak pernah memberi penjelasan sampai pada saat-saat terakhir.

"Lakukan saja tugasmu. Bukankah itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan?"

Ia langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh kembali.

"Ck, dasar. Dia sama saja dengan kakaknya."

Aku terdiam.

Aku meraih ponselku dan memainkannya sejenak sebelum berhenti menatap foto seorang _namja_ yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan berpose 'V' menggunakan jarinya.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Pasti."

To be continue

 **Author 's Note**

Hallo! Saya kembali!

Setelah di lihat-lihat dari _review_ yang diterima, sepertinya banyak yang bingung. Karena itu kali ini Author akan sedikit menjelaskan sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan dari _review_ sebelumnya. ^^

 _ **Mengenai sikap Taehyung. Memang sedikit membingungkan, tapi pada akhirnya akan mulai bisa dimengerti seiring dengan berjalannya cerita.**_

 _ **Mengenai jalan cerita, memang membingungkan karena semua masih belum terbongkar. Masing-masing masih dengan rahasianya sendiri, tapi pada akhirnya akan mulai bisa dimengerti seiring dengan berjalannya cerita.**_

 _ **Karakter utama disini adalah BTS, sedangkan Yoongi sebagai pemeran utama, karena semua kehidupan setiap karakter disini akan bertemu dengan jalan cerita Yoongi.**_

 _ **Suga centric artinya sama dengan penjelasan sebelumnya, semua kehidupan setiap karakter disini akan bertemu dengan jalan cerita Yoongi. Selain itu, seiring berjalannya cerita, cerita kehidupan Yoongi yang akan paling sering dibahas.**_

 _ **Mengenai alur, maaf jika terkesan kecepatan, tapi, justru cerita ini baru saja pada bagian awal, mungkin jadi sulit dimengerti. Tapi, seiring berjalan cerita, diharapkan pembaca mulai bisa mengerti.**_

Semoga penjelasan dari saya cukup membantu para _readers_ maupun _reviewers_ yang bingung ya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, apalagi meninggalkan _review_! Terima kasih!

Terakhir, _mind to review?_


End file.
